Going the Distance
by lindenii
Summary: "I should have gotten my degree in physics — at least then figuring out the logistics of you wiggling into my panties wouldn't have been a wasted mental effort."


**Going the Distance**

 **Summary:** "I should have gotten my degree in physics — at least then figuring out the logistics of you wiggling into my panties wouldn't have been a wasted mental effort."

* * *

"I'm not talking to you," Bella grumbled, flopping down onto her bed facedown.

"So why did you answer your phone?" Edward volleyed back at the other end of the line. He had always been too smart for his own good.

"Merely so I could tell you that I am not going to speak to you for an indeterminate period of time," Bella moaned, her voice muffled against a pillow.

"Seriously, how did it go?"

"I think it went pretty well," she sighed, rolling over and kicking off her shoes. They fell to the floor at the foot of her bed with a thud, and she wiggled around, trying to get comfortable.

"Good. I was thinking about you."

"Apparently," Bella said, raising an eyebrow. "So tell me, what could've possibly possessed you to think it was a good idea to send me dirty text messages right before I had to defend my thesis?"

"I knew you'd be nervous." She could practically hear him smirking. "I was trying to provide you with a little distraction. Take your mind off things."

"Well, it worked," she dryly informed him. "You had to tell me you were wearing my underwear. I'm trying to discuss literature with my advisors, and that's the mental picture I have to contend with. I should have gotten my degree in physics — at least then figuring out the logistics of you wiggling into my panties wouldn't have been a wasted mental effort."

"Are you implying my ass is fat?"

"If the panties don't fit..."

"So, you're all done with school, now," Edward said, heaving a contented sigh.

"Seems that way."

"Then, we can finally end this charade of a long-distance relationship. Shall I send the movers for your belongings?"

"Stop rushing me," she laughed. "I haven't agreed to move in with you yet. Don't you think we should try living in the same zip code for a while?"

"Good luck finding an affordable apartment in New York."

"Oh, you mean my PhD in literature isn't going to instantly supply me with a limitless bank account? You could have warned me about this sooner."

"Don't tell me your brain has atrophied. I always thought you were a smart girl."

"According to my advisors, I'm brilliant, and academic ass-kissing is all that matters to me now," she replied. "So, you said you were thinking about me today?"

"I was."

"Anything in particular, or just a general reflection on my amazingness?"

"A few things in particular. Activities, mainly."

"Such as?" she persisted, switching her phone to her other hand as she wiggled out of her jacket.

"You know. Activities of the naked variety."

"You are such a man."

"A circumstance for which you have often been exceedingly and vocally grateful," Edward pointed out.

"And which naked activities were the topic of your recollections?"

"Well, I started off thinking about the first time I came to visit you at school. Specifically, the part where you hauled me into your apartment by my shirt, manhandled me into the bedroom, and proceeded to have your wicked way with me three times in a row. It was a stunning turn of events."

"I don't see how it was so stunning," Bella replied. "I've always been known to get tense around finals. I was just...alleviating the pressure."

"Considering you had lectured me on the phone every night for the week prior to my arrival about how we were not going to be having any more sex because we were just friends, I think I can be forgiven for being a little startled."

"Well, you certainly regained your equilibrium quite admirably. Especially since you're the one who dragged me into the utility room at that party we went to later that weekend."

"I can't be held responsible for that," he explained patiently. "You were wearing that one particular skirt. And you were dancing while wearing that one particular skirt. You know it does things to me. I'm only human."

"Still, you think you could have remembered to lock the door. I could have lived without half of my creative writing workshop seeing you fucking me on top of the washing machine."

"At least the spin cycle drowned out most of your moans," Edward reminded her, and when had he become so fucking pragmatic?

"I suppose it could have been worse," she chuckled. "I wasn't the one with my ass on display."

"Hey, that's the second time today you've implied my ass was less than phenomenal," Edward complained. "You're starting to give me a complex."

"I'm sure your ass is as delectable as always," Bella assured him, rolling her eyes. Her jeans were starting to dig into her uncomfortably, so she began to work them off. Her pajama pants were still on her bed, so she slid them on, grateful that she didn't have to get up. "It's just been so long since I've gotten to see it."

"I know," he said regretfully. "I wish I could have gotten out there to be with you through all this."

"Oh, it's okay," she hastened. "I would have been way too freaked out and busy to lavish you with the appropriate amounts of attention. And I'll see you in a few weeks."

"I know," he said petulantly. "But I want to see you now. I'm dying to do things to you."

"Oh really," she said, intrigued. This could get interesting.

"Definitely. First, I'd give you a massage, since I'm sure you're very tense. Of course, it would really be an excuse to cop a feel."

"Well, that's a given."

"Then, I would probably have to spend about an hour and a half kissing that spot on your neck. Remember when I found that for the first time?"

"I might have a slight recollection," she demurred, reaching under her sleeveless shirt to unfasten her bra, which had begun to dig into her. "So, then what?"

"Then, I'd bite down on your shoulder a little bit and — wait, I should probably establish what you're wearing first, so I can really do this right."

"I'm wearing a schoolgirl outfit. You?"

"I think we already established that I am wearing your panties. Underneath very sensible clothes, though."

"That's a relief. Don't want anyone guessing what a kinky little bitch you are," she teased. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I was just about to flip up that schoolgirl skirt and spank you," he said, his voice deliciously low. She couldn't contain a little shudder, but then let out a decidedly unsexy groan.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"I just heard a key in the door," she sighed. "My roommate must be home. If we're going to continue with this line of conversation, I'm going to have to whisper."

There was no response from the other end of the line.

"Edward?" she asked, bewildered.

"I'm right here," he responded, but the voice was definitely not coming from the other end of her cellphone. She stared at it a moment before it clicked together in her head, then bounded out of bed and into the living room to find him leaning against the wall in the foyer.

"Hey," she said, utterly unable to curb the foolish grin that had spread across her face at the sight of him.

"Hey yourself," he said, straightening up and stepping towards her. She was already bounding towards him, and he caught her as she pounced. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her hard and deep, already stumbling towards the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and she leaned forward to haul him down with her, her feet wrapping around his calves as he tangled her in his arms.

"You. Are Such. A. Liar," he muttered between kisses. "That is not a schoolgirl outfit. I am dismayed by your deception."

Bella cocked an eyebrow, then leaned back far enough to pull back the waistband of his jeans and peered inside.

"I'm not the only liar," she pointed out. "You are definitely not wearing my underwear. You're not wearing any underwear, in fact."

"Hey, it was a long plane ride," he smirked. "They were beginning to chafe."

"I missed you," she said, but her words were muffled against his mouth. "And I'm completely surprised. I didn't think you were coming."

"I wasn't planning on it. I figured I'd let you unwind for a few days, but then I just started reminiscing, and before I knew it..." Edward trailed off into a shrug, sweeping along her collarbone with his fingers.

"I'm glad you came," she said into his neck, shivering a little as he dragged blunt nails along her spine.

"Me too."

"I didn't come yet," she teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Edward said archly.

"A mere observation," she muttered, her breath hitching into a gasp as he found that spot on her neck, just like he had promised.

"I thought I was getting a massage," she complained, as he tugged her shirt over her head and began tracing her nipples with his tongue.

"We established this already. I am a liar and a cad," he said, his voice muffled against her skin. He gently dragged his teeth across her in a particularly delicious fashion.

"I suppose I can forgive you," she said, trying to keep her voice even. It was kind of hard, with his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her pajama pants and his breath against her throat.

"I can think of other activities that are just as relaxing."

Edward raised his eyebrows at her lasciviously, and Bella choked back a laugh.

"You have such a one-track mind."

"Oh, like you don't," he retorted, moaning a little as she began to unfasten his belt.

"It's your fault," she informed him, slipping her hands around his already hard cock. He twitched a little, then slid her pajama pants off before divesting himself of his pants and shirt. He caught her lips against his, nibbling on her lower lip. "I used to be a nice girl. You corrupted me."

"You can't corrupt someone unless they're already a little corruptible," he gasped, sinking his cock into her in one easy motion. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, using her heels against his lower back for some leverage. He stilled inside her and pushed up against the mattress, looking down into her face.

"Fucking move already," she gasped, trying to wriggle her hips against him for some much-needed friction.

"In a minute," he grinned, gazing down at her. "I'm just trying to commit this moment to memory. You know, for the next time I need to reminisce."

She bit her lip in frustration, and he finally took pity, moving out and slamming home again, smirking when her eyelids fluttered and she let out a shuddered gasp.

"I guess if I take you up on that moving in with you thing," she managed to choke out as he moved his hips in a rhythm that she was fairly certain was illegal in thirteen states. "We won't have to rely so much on memories."

Edward licked a hot line against her throat and she forced her eyes to open so she could focus in on him. He was gazing at her again, tenderly and triumphantly.

"I knew you'd cave," he exulted, flipping her legs over his shoulders, and they both groaned at the new depth.

"I guess I'm not the only one who made a convincing argument today," she whimpered, as he thrust against her.

"I've found that I can be very persuasive when it comes to getting what I want," he mumbled, finding that spot on her neck again. "So, are you still not talking to me?"

"Nope. Definitely not," she shuddered as he moved his fingers down to tease her clit. "I guess we'll have to come up with some other activities with which to occupy ourselves."

And they did.


End file.
